Postnatal growth curves for very low birthweight (VLBW) will be developed that will permit an assessment of: growth velocity (or nutritional process); the relationship between velocity growth and nutritional support; and the relationship between velocity growth and the incidence of several common morbidities including chronic lung disease, nosocomial infection, and necrotizing enterocolitis. (NICHD Neonatal Research Network)